The Crepuscular Light
by Blair.64
Summary: When Shreya started living with her brother, she didn't expect much to change. But things do change as she falls for a boy, holding a dark secret. He's smart and witty and seems to see straight into her soul. But what's gonna happen if she learns his secret? Will she leave him like all or will she battle out victorious for the love of her life? To know more, have your eyes on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! How are you all doin'? Hope you're fine... I'm back with another Dareya story...**

 **This is for Topaz... (uff! finally ;) I hope you enjoy it and please drop in your review... :)**

 **Okay... 1 more thing... I won't be able to update now...**

 **As I have my first terminal examinations... for 1 month. That is exactly 1 month. I'll be free on the 24th of September, exactly after a month...**

 **I won't be on ff for the next one month.. I can't review... I can't read... and can neither update the story... but I'll try with the 2nd chap... as I have written half of it... I'll try to post IF I GET TIME...**

 **Friends... please cooperate with me... please... *-_-***

 **Okay... have a look at the first chapter... :)**

 **This time a different concept... Something that you'd never thought of. But, first lemme tell you...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own this story. This story belongs to the original author.**

 **Let's begin... :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beginnings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Love is not something that you find, love is something that finds you."_

 _"Death is definite. But how, that's your choice."_

 _"I've never given a thought about how I would like to die. But dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go."_

Hey, I'm Shreya Malhotra from Phoenix, Arizona. Basically from India, I came here when I was just an year old. This is the place where my parents were divorced, when I was just 1 and my brother 5. My dad took him along and I was left with mom.

My brother and I used to talk a lot on phone in spite of our parents' conflict, we loved each other a lot. I had always wanted to see my dad. But, never got a chance and I never will...

After his death in a shocking car accident last year, I wanted to meet my brother. Mom agreed reluctantly but didn't stop me.

Finally I'm gonna see my bro after 18 years. I dunno after how many years I'm gonna see him. Just hope he's fine... And I think he needs someone after his girlfriend Jessica betrayed him.

I'm not worried about my mom. As she's gonna marry a football player-San Andrew. He's a good man and will take care of my mom well.

"C'mon Sunita We're getting late!" shouted San, my mom's new husband.

"Coming San!" said my mom.

"Looking beautiful..." he commented.

"Awww... thanks San..." she replied and they both shared a hug.

"We shall leave or the plane will take off without Shreya." said he.

"Oh yeah..." she said sadly.

"Its okay mom. I'll visit you regularly." I said, trying to console her.

She didn't say anything but hugged me.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

We drove through the lonely, dusty roads of Phoenix to the international airport. I looked at the dusty roads and found myself staring at them. I had never noticed the beauty which lay beneath my feet. And now, when I'm going, I'm realizing it... Was it too late?

Well, the beauty lies within, in some its the external beauty. But, some people have both. Like my mom–Sunita. Sunita Malhotra, who called herself Sunita Mehra after her divorce, is an angel.

Perhaps for each one, their mom is an angel. Everybody loves their mom, even I do. She is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She tall, she's slim, and is a perfect artist and dancer. Although I'm very bad at the last one, she never tires teaching me how to do it properly.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I sigh as I took out my luggage from the dickey as I heard some voices.

"Hey! Shreya!" a girl came running in followed by another one.

"Were gonna miss you girl!" the two hugged me and gave me some roses.

"Thanks Veronica. Thanks Perrie." I said, smiling.

I heard a boy saying "Hey! There she is!"

"Yeah!" said another one.

"Hi, Shreya..." one of them said. "Gotta miss you..." and handed me a small box.

"Thanks... What's this?" I asked.

"Just a... small token of lov... I mean... friendship..." he said, sadly.

I opened it in a go and and let hold of the beautiful bracelet, with my name inscribed on it.

"Awww... that's beautiful Peter..." I said and hugged him. "Going to miss you man..."

"Yeah..." he said.

"Hi Shreya!" said another guy. "Enjoy your new place... Huh!?"

"Yeah Michael... I will..." I said and hugged him.

I stood in front of them all and said "Going to miss you guys... Don't forget me..."

"Never..." the four of them said together.

"So..." I said, trying to control my tears. "Goodbye?"

As soon as I said this, I felt myself being embraced into a group hug.

The five of us cried and shared some more light moments until my mom announced "Shreya... "

"Yes mom.." I looked at her.

"Darling, its time..." she said.

I stood up and walked towards the flight.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I sat in the plane. Looking back I find out that I've spend most of the best moments of my life here, in Phoenix.

My best friends and my mom.

I'd never wanted to leave them. Only if my brother would have not been, I'd be staying here. But, at the same time, I feel responsible on my side to stay with him. After dad's demise and Jessica's betrayal.

Yet, I love Arizona... "Going to miss you Ari..." I smiled...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Hi! Is that you Shreya?" I heard someone saying.

"Abhijeet?" I recognized my brother. "How have you been?"

"Good after seeing you..." he smiled. Abhijeet Malhotra, the deputy of Forks. A true mentor and idol.

"So..." he said, lifting up his arms.

I sensed his gesture and ran to hug him. He embraced me and ran his hands through my hairs, just like an ideal brother.

"I love you..." I said, with tears.

"Love you too sweety..." I heard him say.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Wow!" I said as soon we stepped out of the airport.

"What happened?" Abhijeet asked me.

"Rain..." I smiled.

"Yeah... its common I'm Forks..." he said.

"So... you like rain?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Like? Oh! I love rain! For me, its a symbol of love..." he said like a Bollywood hero.

"Oh really Mr Bollywood?" I teased him.

"Yes my Miss Strawberry..." he teased me back.

"Oh! Not again!" I said, crossing my arms. I still remember the day when for the first time he called me Miss Strawberry.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Shreya!" Sunita called her daughter.

"Yes mom!" Shreya came there.

"Where are the strawberries that I kept here?" Sunita looked really angry.

"I... I... dunno mom..." said a scared Shreya. She started to move back "Ma... Maybe... the... the... ca... cat... ate it... or... th... the d... dog..." she said ran away.

When she was away, Abhijeet rang her up.

"Hi!" said Abhijeet.

"Strawberry..." she said, panting.

"What?"

"I... I mean... hello!"

"Hey! What's this strawberry?"

"Oh... I just... ate some strawberries... and mom's gone nuts for it... I lied that some dog or cat ate it... Just escaped the disaster..."

"Oh really Miss Strawberry?" Abhijeet teased her.

"Oh! Please!" said Shreya.

"Yeah yeah! Miss Strawberry! Miss Strawberry!" Abhijeet said again.

And from that day onwards...Abhijeet used to tease Shreya by calling her Miss Strawberry...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Oh c'mon! Stop this!" said Shreya.

"Okay... okay... you win I lose..." he chucked.

"C'mon... shall we go home now?" I said. "I'm really tired."

"As you wish, your highness." he smiled and we went towards his car.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Forks is truly a special place. A small, comfortable place. With a population of just 3,120 people. It usually rains in Forks. This is one thing I love about Forks. I mean, I just love cold and rainy places. Under a constant cover of clouds and rain is Forks, that's where, I'm moving in...

"So... how were your studies going?" Abhijeet asked.

"Good enough... Just hope this school turns out to be good..." I said. I'm glad to have been accepted in a reputed High School here in Forks, because of my extremely good grades.

"And your result..?"

"I topped!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Abhijeet smiled. "That's sounds... something delicious!"

"Daniel's!" I exclaimed.

"Done!" smiled Abhijeet.

Daniel's... Abhijeet's favorite eating joint. He loved each and everything of the Daniel's. Especially, their famous Danny Chicken Burger.

"Danny Chicken!" I exclaimed.

"Sure... same here... today? At six?" asked Abhijeet.

I gave a thumbs up to him.

"So..." Abhijeet asked. "How's mom...? And... Andrew?"

"They're pretty good." I replied.

We were driving through the slippery roads of Forks, when Abhijeet asked me this question.

Its so strange, some people carve for somethings... but never get it. While others have those things, yet, never value them. My brother and I are like one of them.

We never got the love of both of our parents. Dad hated me and mom hated him. But still, we both loved each other. This bitter sweet relationship had always existed.

My brother... Abhijeet Malhotra... a true idol for me. I want to be like him, one who inspires others and is always more than willing to help people.

I would've sat in the car and thought about this topic for some more time if I had not heard...

"Aaaah..."

Oh my! It was Abhijeet! I quickly ran towards the place from where I heard this sound.

I saw Abhijeet was on the ground with my luggage in his hand.

"Gosh!" I exclaimed, making him stand up.

"That's too much Mr Bollywood..." I said. "Never expected this from you..."

"Wh... What do you mean?" he asked, brushing off the water from his coat.

"I mean... look at you," I said. "You're the deputy Forks, so young, living here for more than 18 years and... you still slip on these kinds of roads? Oh my, my. I thought you'd be having practice of all this."

"Oh c'mon... its all coz of your heavy bags!" he replied.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Oh yes Miss Strawberry!" he chucked.

"Very funny..." I crossed my arms.

"We'll see..." he pointed his finger towards me.

"Oh yeah. We surely will."

No sooner had I said this, that the two of us were laughing like mads.

"That was too good!" I heard Abhijeet said.

"Yeah! I mean... " I chucked again.

After another session of laughs, we finally picked up all my luggage and headed towards our house.

"My gosh!" I cried. "Its so beautiful!"

Abhijeet smiled.

I looked over the surroundings. There was crackling fire in the mantelpiece, a small couch with an attached kitchen and small lawn outside. All the curtains and walls matched to form a beautiful, and comfortable home.

"Umm... I wasn't sure of your taste... so... I just did how... Jessica used to like it..." said Abhijeet. "I know its not that good but..."

"You kiddin' me?" I exclaimed. "This is awesome!" I said aloud. "More than... I mean... really more than... I don't have words..."

"You like it...?" I saw an unknown glitter in Abhijeet's eyes.

"No!" I said. "I love it!" I shouted and ran into his arms.

"I'm glad you like it..." I heard Abhijeet said. "Come... lemme show your room..." he said and gestured me to follow him. I did.

Before entering, Abhijeet said "So... I dunno about the room... you can have a look... I'm sure you're not gonna like it as... its a full boyish kinda... I used to live here when I was young and since then I haven't made any changes in it... So..."

I didn't let Abhijeet continue as I rushed into the room and...

My room was just... I... don't have words... it was... like... heaven... Full of spiderman and Captain America's stickers. Not to ignore the beautiful window pane with a big sticker of Hulk.

"I... I mean..." I was shocked and truly truly happy!

"You like this one?" asked a shocked Abhijeet.

"I more than love it!" I exclaimed.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he asked.

I crossed my arms with "I am very much an eighteen year old, mature girl, who loves Spuderman, Captain America and Hulk. You got any problem?"

He nodded as no with his eyes wide open.

"Good...!" I said.

He gulped and then said "You enjoy in your room and look! You've got 20 minutes." he said and went away.

"For wha-" but he was gone. I chuckled. Suddenly, I remembered that Abhijeet and I were to go the Daniel's at six. I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was 5:40 P.M..

'Just another 20 minutes...' I said to myself and changed into a pair of black trousers and an orange floral shirt. As soon as I was about to exit the room, I saw a picture in a photo frame.

It was of a young Abhijeet with... I don't know. I don't know was the other man with him. Was it... was it dad...?

I called out Abhijeet's name and he came in within a minute.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing towards the big man in the photo.

Abhijeet didn't reply. He was just staring at me.

"Who... who is it?" I asked again.

He finally said "Late Lieutenant Colonel Tarun Malhotra."

"Dad?" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Yes..." replied a stern Abhijeet.

"I... I'm... I'm sorry..." I said.

"It isn't your fault. Dad was a true leader." said Abhijeet, picking up the photo.

"He was an inspiration for one and all." said Abhijeet.

"I wish I could've also been blessed with the privilege to see him..." I cried and found myself in the arms of Abhijeet, who tried to console me.

"Till his last breath, he hated me for something I never did..." I said, trying to control my tears.

"Its not your fault Shreya... its not your fault..."

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"So?" Abhijeet asked me. We'd reached the Daniel's and were enjoying our feast.

"So?" I replied while taking a bite from that super huge chicken burger. It was really tasty!

"Umm... you're joining from Monday?" Abhijeet asked while taking a sip from his cola.

"Yeah... Day after tomorrow..." I smiled.

"Umm... so you're free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course..."

"Don't you know what's tomorrow?"

"Of course I know!" I smiled.

He smiled.

"Its July 18th, Sunday right?" I laughed. "But why are you asking?"

"Nothing..." he again concentrated on his cola.

I laughed to me as I knew it was Abhijeet's 23rd birthday the next day. I knew it very well. just after this lunch, I had to go out and find some friends of Abhijeet.

I had already planned a surprise birthday bash for him. His office friends, other ones and many more. I only knew about one of them–Dan Marshfield. Abhi had told me about Dan a thousand times. And I had even talked to him. So, he knew me very well. I had already contacted him asking for some help.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Abhijeet was driving through the lonely roads of Forks. He stopped at the gate of his office and, entered inside to introduce me to his friends.

"Hi Abhijeet!" a man with blonde hair, shiny grey eyes, wearing a red T-shirt, came and hugged Abhijeet.

"Missed you man!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Good to see you Dan." answered Abhijeet.

"And... whose this girl?" he asked, pointing towards me.

Before Abhijeet could speak, Dan exclaimed "Oh! Oh! Lemme guess! She's... she's... your sister from Arizona...? Sh... Shreya! Right?"

"Yeah..." I replied. I shook hands with him and said "Good to see you... Abhi has been talking a lot about you."

"That's great!" he replied.

"Hey! Abhijeet!" a man came running inside. He was holding a paper in his hands and looked really tensed.

"Hey?" Abhijeet went up to him. "What happened Greg?"

"Sir Frank! Sir Frank has called you..." said Greg.

"But why?" inquired Abhijeet.

"I dunno. He said just call Abhijeet." replied Greg.

"Hmm... but, I've got my sister... she's new here... who'll take care of her?" Abhijeet crossed his arms.

"Hey brother! I can!" said Dan. I very well knew why he volunteered.

"Will it be fine for you? I mean 'cause you said you gotta go home early tonight..." asked Abhijeet.

"Hey! That's totally fine... Samantha's not gonne eat me up!" Dan laughed. "I'll show her around. What say Shreya?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "That'll be a very good idea..."

"So, Abhijeet you visit Sir Frank, till then, I'll show Shreya around." said Dan.

"Okay!" said a happy Abhijeet and went away.

"Shall we?" asked Dan.

"Sure..." I said.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Dan's a really nice guy. He told me about various things of Forks. From food, to culture, from festivals to its history.

Well, above all, it was around 9 that we've finished finished with the preparations of Abhijeet's birthday bash. I was highly excited about the surprise party and was eagerly waiting for the next day.

Dan phoned all his near and dear ones and invited them.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Where had you been?" Abhijeet asked.

"Dan showed around a couple of places whose names I do not remember at all." I declared.

"Hmm... hey, sorry, I should've myself brought you around. But I ju-"

"Oh c'mon Abhi!" I said. "It completely okay... I understand."

"You do?"

"Without a doubt." I smiled. "So, what was the reason Sir Frank called you?"

"Well..." Abhijeet began. "He said that..."

My heartbeat stopped. I had heard that Sir Frank was a very ruthless and heartless person. He was really tough guy. I was worried about Abhijeet's... Job?

"He said that... from now onwards... " he said. "There will be no Abhijeet who is the deputy of Police."

"What?!" was only I could murmer. I hadn't expected this to happen. At least, not today...

"But," he began. "There will be _an_ Abhijeet who is the SHERIFF!"

I immediately sensed his promotion and shouted a loud "Whoa!" and hugged him.

While in the hug, I couldn't stop myself from saying "Double celebration..."

"What?" alsed Abhijeet.

"Nothing..." I smiled.

I was really happy for my big brother. And... Waiting for the next day, I dozed off to sleep...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Swoosh...!**

 **Chapter's over... :) Hope you enjoyed it... :)**

 **This was just a filler chapter... the real story and fun will begin from the next chapter...**

 **Please drop in your views about this one...! And Topaz... How was it? I hope it was up to the mark... Waiting for your review...**

 **Quote for the day: Never fight an inanimate object – P. J. O'Rourke**

 **So, till next chapter (which is going to be super duper late)**

 **Have fun**

 **Spread light**

 **Forgive more**

 **Fight less**

 **And keep reviewing!**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours Blair... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! How are you all?**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I am so glad you liked the story Topaz!**

 **And, thank you everyone for your wishes!**

 **Surprised to see me? Yeah… it's me! And coz my exams have been postponed, so I've got some time so that I can update this chapter!**

 **But, I'm sad too… coz I was fully prepared for my exams and now… uff! Anyways, put these things apart…**

 **CAUTION: The next update has NO FIXED DATE! It will surely be not in October… and neither in November… yes, in November only… sorry friends. But, if I get time I will. Please cooperate with me :)**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Sight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shreya!" I heard Abhijeet call me.

"Morning Mr. Sheriff!" I saluted him.

"Morning miss… Miss Melissa," he smiled.

"Melissa?" I asked, looking confused.

"Yeah," he smiled, handling me a brown envelope.

"What's this?" I asked, opening it.

"Your… conformation letter. Congratulations dear…" and he pecked on my forehead.

"Thanks…" I smiled and hugged him.

"And, what about break-"I was about to ask about the breakfast, when Abhijeet's phone rang.

"Dan," he said.

"Pick up." I said.

He nodded and picked up the phone with "Good morning Dan-"

But Dan barged on the phone with "Are you up man?!"

"Yeah!" said a scared Abhijeet.

"Man, you promised to go fishing!" he said.

"Fishing!?" said Abhijeet with his eyes wide open.

 _'You're great Dan!'_ I smiled under my breath.

"Yes dude!" he said. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"No. no, no! I remember!" said, Abhijeet, scratching his head.

"Then, may I know why you are still in your pajamas!?" Dan shouted from behind.

Abhijeet turned back with horror and managed to say "D… Dan!?"

"Yes Mr. Malhotra! Mr. Mansfield is here!"He said, folding his arms.

"Yea… yeah Dan." Said a terrified Abhijeet. "I… I am… I was about to change…" he turned to me with "Hey!? Why are you stopping me? Why did you call me? Look, now I'm late!" he said rushed towards his room to change.

"I am great actor right?" asked Dan, flaunting his looks.

I smirked.

"But, there's just one problem…" he said sadly.

"What?' I asked.

"Just I know this fact." He sighed.

I chuckled.

"Lol!" he laughed. "Anyways, I should take some good clothes of Abhi, so that he doesn't look like a jester at his own birthday!" he said and moved towards his room.

But I stopped him.

"Here! I've already done it…" I said and handed him a packet.

"You're truly intelligent!' he said. "Okay, so I'll keep it in my car and sit. You tell Malhotra I'm waiting for him. And, I'll tell Samantha to join you at around… 10."

"Sure…" I smiled.

Soon Abhijeet came and bid me bye and then went off.

"And that's where the job of this Malhotra begins…" I smiled at myself.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"No!" I said. "Erica, put it next to the cake."

"Okay Shreya!" replied the lady.

"Hey hey, Mandy… put it on the third tier."

I was instructing the workers when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned back, I saw a woman in a purple one piece with curly brown hair up to her shoulders. She looked as if in her 30s.

"Hi!" said the lady.

"Hello…" I shook hands with her. "You are…"

"Oh, forgot the introduction!" she said. "I am Samantha Smith. Dan's wife."

"Oh," I smiled.

"You are really cute!" she said "It's so good to see you!"

"Pleasure… is all mine…"

"Come, I'll help you!"

And we resumed with the pending work.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Looks like everything's ready…" I exclaimed after we had finished with the decors. It took more time than I thought.

"Except for one thing…" said Samantha.

"What?" I asked, scanning the hall.

"Don't look here and there." She said. "Look at yourself!"

"What?!" I asked.

"You can't be wearing jeans and t-shirt on your bro's birthday. Can you?"

And before I could say anything, Samantha pulled me in the dressing room and, dressed me in a beautiful red colored one piece and a beautiful watch. She told me to keep my hair open as they looked best when I did so.

"You're great Samantha!" I exclaimed looking at the mirror.

"That's you who is beautiful!" she smiled at me.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"They're coming!" somebody shouted and in the blink of an eye, all the lights were switched off and all the curtains were drawn. Everyone hid themselves behind the curtains, under the tables or chairs or any place they found.

"Hey! Dan!" said Abhijeet. "Where are you takin' me?" Abhijeet had been blindfolded by Dan.

"Man, you don't have faith in your friend?' asked Dan as he brought him inside the hall.

"Of course I do but-"

"Then stay quiet," said Dan.

Soon Dan left Abhijeet and came to hide with Samantha.

Dan shouted "Open it Abhi!"

No sooner Abhijeet had removed the cloth, that all the lights were lighted and the music was played and we all started saying

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHIJEET!"**

And there were shouts of laughter, whistles and claps. Balloons, streamers and all the things were flown and the music was played.

The expressions on Abhijeet's face were worth watching. His mouth was open as if still unable to take this shock.

I ran towards him and hugged him and whispered "Happy birthday! Bro!"

And then came Samantha and Dan. They also hugged him and wished him.

Slowly, all the people came and wished him. After he was done, Abhijeet said "Thank you Dan! Thank you Samantha! I loved this one…"

"Man, it wasn't me or Sam!" said Dan.

"What do you mean?"

"It was Shreya who had planned all this party stuff." Said Samantha.

No sooner had Samantha said this, I felt myself being embraced in the loving arms of Abhijeet.

"I love you little one…" he said.

"This is for you big one…" I said and handed him a red colored packet.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your gift." I said.

He opened it quickly and found a watch. His favourite… SunSetter's best collection.

"This…. This…." He said with tears in his eyes. "This is lovely Shreya!" he said and hugged me.

"I'm glad you liked it…" I said.

"Thank you all for this!" he said wore the watch on his wrist.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Hey!" I heard a call girl me.

I turned back to see a young girl, probably, my age, wearing a turquoise long piece with a glass of juice in her hand.

"Hi,' I said and shook hands with her.

"You're Shreya Malhotra, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm Reed." She said "Nikki Reed."

"Oh," I said. "Good to see you."

She nodded.

"Smile!" I heard another girl say. And there was a small 'click'.

I blinked my eyes in a flash and saw a girl wearing spectacles. She had dressed herself in a black one piece and wore a bun.

"Hi," she said. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No," I smiled. "It's okay."

"Hello," she said, forwarding her hand "I'm Lara, Lara Bolivia."

"Hi," I said, shaking hands with the other "I'm Shreya…"

"Good to see you…"

"Well," said Nikki. "Lara and I were just passing by and discovered that we were going to study in the same school!"

"Great!" I smiled. I was really happy. At least _this_ new toy will have some supporting strings attached to when it'll enter a whole new world of unknown people…

"It's so nice to talk to you Shreya," said Nikki and the three of us chatted pointlessly, just like best friends do…

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Hi Shreya!" Abhijeet called me.

"Coming!" I said. I turned to Nikki and Lara with "Guys, I'll be right back."

The duo nodded.

Once I reached there and saw a man, dressed in a dark blue tuxedo, probably in his early 30s and with him was a woman, wearing a long, satin gown, who looked like his wife, probably in her late 20s.

"Oh! Shreya!" said Abhijeet as I came there. "Meet him." He said and pointed towards the same man in the dark blue tuxedo.

Abhijeet smiled with "He is, Dr. Virender Shetty aka Vinay."

"Hello Vinay," I said as I shook hands with him.

"Hello Shreya…" he smiled.

"He is a doctor in the Forks Multinational hospital and, my best friend too!"

"Correction!" said Vinay. "Am first your best friend and then a doc."

"Right," said Abhijeet, nodding in agreement.

Abhijeet pointed towards the young woman with him "She is, Vandhana Kumar, aka Vidhi."

I shook hands with her while she said "Nice to meet you, beautiful…"

I blushed saying, "Thank you. Nice to meet you too…"

"Umm…" said Abhijeet. "I guess you already know about her, so I need not introduce her… and as now, I've introduced, so-"

"You have any idea what you're saying Abhi?" asked Vinay.

"Umm… I'll get some juice," he said and went away, leaving the three of us alone.

"So, you liking Forks, Shreya?" asked Vidhi.

"Yeah," I smiled. "The people here are just so humble and helpful, that I can't resist speaking all the good words about 'em all."

"I'm glad you like it. People usually find Forks sometimes too buzzing with activities or sometimes, too lonely." Said Vinay.

"It's neither," I said.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

The door opened with a creak and somebody walked in.

Wearing a black tuxedo and all that could make him look more dashing. This one immediately caught my eye and I found myself staring at him.

His skin was so pale that I can't tell. White, totally white. Whiter than milk.

His golden-brown eyes had a story to tell. I dunno why, I fell for his magnificent, beautiful, and endlessly appreciable eyes.

Everything of his was attracting me towards him.

'What's happening to me?' I asked my inner self. But, before I could get the answer;

"Has the Juliet gone into the dreams of her Romeo?" chuckled Nikki as Lara shook me and brought me out of the trance.

"No, it's just," I tried to change the topic, but somehow asked "Who's he?"

Lara and Nikki looked at him and then Lara said with a smile "He's the fifth foster kid of Mrs. and Dr Shetty. Dayanand Shetty,"

And suddenly Nikki said a tone used to scare people "Aka, Daya!"

"Oh," I said.

"He's the cutest, hottest and the most gorgeous guy in the whole town." Said Lara.

I guess he heard Lara say this, because as he went across me, he gave me a chuckle.

"Yes," smiled Nikki "But, actually, nobody here's good enough for him, so… don't try to waste your time," she smiled.

I came back to my senses and concentrated on my food while saying "No, I wasn't planning to,"

Lara giggled with Nikki.

I looked back and found those golden brown eyes staring at me.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Smile!" I heard. And there was a 'click'. I thought it was Neha, but it was someone else.

She was a girl wearing a long, dark blue evening gown. Some black, curly hair and a professional camera in a hand, she looked no less than a professional photographer.

"Hi!" she said.

I opened my mouth to speak but, Abhijeet came and said in a flirty tone "Hello miss beautiful."

"Hello Sheriff," smiled the girl. "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh," smiled Abhijeet. "Thank you, thank you, miss beautiful."

The girl blushed and smiled.

"Come, I'll show you around," said Abhijeet and kissed on her hand.

And they both went away, hand in hand…

While they were going, I heard Abhijeet ask "What's your name beautiful?"

"Tarika. Tarika Gupta."

' _My brother's in love…'_ I smiled at myself.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I was walking past the hall, looking at the people all around. Whenever I met someone, he or she always told me how great my brother is. It's all the respect he has gathered in the last 18 years.

I'm really proud of him. He's such a great idol for one and all. One has something or the other to learn from him…

I was walking, looking at the chandelier, and the beautiful light that it was spreading.

When, suddenly, I slipped and landed on my nose.

'Great!' I said to myself.

I was about to get up when I saw a hand in front of me.

I was astonished to see the face. It was…

 **DAYA…**

As soon as I kept my hand on his, I was shocked at the temperature of his hand!

It was so cold.

My god, all the heaters were on and it was sunny by now. He must be having a pocket warmer, for an exception. But, how were his hands so cold!?

It was colder than ice and I found something strange in it. Those eyes, I wanted to just get lost in them and never wanted to come back.

And then I heard Tarika say "Smile!"

I was about to say 'yes', when Daya said "No!"

His voice, so soothing to my ears. As I had lived my whole life just to listen to this voice. As f this was my destination?

Tarika and I were startled.

"I mean… I…" he said and ran off. But,

There was a 'click'!

"Gotcha!" said Tarika. "You can never outcome me!"

"Hey, can you show me this photograph when you get them developed." I said to Tarika.

"Sure," she smiled. "Photograph number 1867 IK. For Shreya Malhotra. Done!" She wrote on her notepad.

"Thanks," I said and went into the pool of my never ending thoughts.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Thank you Shreya! Thank you Samantha! Thank you Dan!" Abhijeet said when all the people had gone.

"Man!" said Dan. "I enjoyed more than you did!"

"Yeah!" said Samantha "The cake was really tasty!"

"Shreya," said Abhijeet as he kept a hand on my shoulder. "Why are you so quiet?"

"No," I said. "It's not that,"

"Shreya," said Samantha "You look troubled,"

"No," I said. "I'm good,"

"You sure?" asked Abhijeet.

"Yeah,"

"Okay," said Abhijeet as he resumed his talks with Samantha and Dan.

Yes, Samantha was true. I was troubled. I didn't mind admitting this.

I was constantly thinking about Daya. His eyes and that pale, cold skin. I was unable to shift my mind from his thoughts. He had something in him that was attracting me towards him… But, what was it?

What could I name this relation…?

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **That's all!**

 **I hope you enjoyed. And, I am really really sorry for updating this late and now going for prep leaves. Trust me, I am myself not willing to do this… But, I'll have to… :(**

 **Pleaseeeeeee forgive me… and I promise, I will try to update it if I get time… but, please…. Don't forget me….**

 **I am really really sorry!**

 **Quote for the day-** **A smile is a curve that sets everything straight -** **Phyllis Diller**

 **So,**

 **Please take care,**

 **Have fun**

 **Enjoy**

 **Spread light**

 **And keep smiling!**

 **Signing off**

 **Yours, Blair :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**To folks! Missed me? Well, not anymore coz I'm back! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry for not updating. But, I was a bit busy. Hope you guys understand and thanks for being patient.**

 **And yeah, you all guessed right. It is the adaptation of TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **Pretty well guessers tight?**

 **Get ready for a boring chapter… LOL**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First day at school**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I was unable to sleep the whole night. The thoughts of the Shetty boy were running across my mind. I was unable to take my eyes off him in the party. He seemed a nice guy. Only if I could've got a chance to talk to him more.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I was supposed to be woken up by Abhi, but it never happened. I was awake by 5. I had always had this habit. Whenever there was anything important during the day, I would always be up early.

But what was so special today?

Ah, _first day at school_ , of course.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Morning sweet heart," I heard Abhijeet say on the phone.

 _'Tarika'_ I chucked.

"Yeah..." Abhijeet continued "Of course. What?! Ha ha ha! No, no, no! Of course not! What? Now? Umm... okay? Just drive safely, okay?"

He finally noticed me and smiled. I mouthed a 'good morning' and he did the same.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just drop by your office and... huh? At 11? Okay. Yeah, yeah. I'm free. Okay, meet you soon... goodbye." and he hung up.

"So, what's for breakfast Mr Romeo?" I teased him.

"Sandwiches?" he said.

"You're asking or telling me?"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I gotta go, coz I don't wanna be late for the first day at school," I said as I put my backpack on my shoulders.

"Aha!" he said and hugged me. "Best of luck!"

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I parked my car just next to something I suppose as a lawn and made my way to the entrance.

More than forty pairs of eyes were staring at me as I made my way through the corridor. It was May, middle of the semester. Probably, that is the reason why they looked at me like that. All I could do was to look down, and pray not to do something embarrassing.

The hallway was full of photographs of the principals of the school. The Mellisa family.

Starting from its founder, Aimee Mellisa, then her daughter June Mellisa, then June's niece, Mary Richard Mellisa and now finally June's daughter, Nancy Mellisa.

I wonder if they ever had a girl named Mellisa. I laughed at the thought of Mellisa Mellisa.

Well, the main corridor wasn't bad. The windows on the sides let the cool breeze in. I walked up to the lady, who I believe, was the one I was looking for.

She was around 40. Her golden brown hair danced whenever she turned her almost tanned face. On her desk, lay many papers and ribbons.

I was just hoping it will be the receptionist.

I mustered some courage and went up to her.

"Yes, my dear, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile, which I found cute.

"I'm Shreya Malhotra. " I said.

"Just a minute dear," she said and seemed to look at the papers lying on her desk.

"Ah! There you are," she said and handed me a few papers. "Bring 'em back to me at the end of the day,"

"Thanks, and yeah, I will," I said and asked "Can you tell me the way to the principal's office?"

 **I-I-I-I-I**

After meeting Ms Nancy, I turned my heel towards my class, English, my favorite.

"Hey, hey, hey," I heard somebody call me. I stopped and looked behind.

There was a raven haired boy, around 19 or 20.

"You're Shreya? The new girl?"

"I guess I am," I smiled.

"Oh, yeah." He said. "Umm… I'm Samuel Watson. You can call me Sam,"

"Oh," I said 'Hi Sam,"

"Hi," he said as we shook hands.

"Do you know Nikki and Lara?" I asked, suddenly.

He seemed to be taken aback at my sudden outburst, but managed to reply "Yeah, they happen to be my friends, why?"

"I met them at a party yesterday," I said.

"Aha…" he said.

I nodded.

"Come on, lemme help you with your first class," he said. "What is it, by the way?"

"English, Mr. Jackson Hill," I said

"Oh, same here," said Sam. "Let's go together,"

"Okay," I said, having no other option.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Sam was with me throughout. Walking or I should say guarding me and following me like a puppy.

Finally, it was lunch. I was starving since morning because I was not willing to eat the burnt sandwiches of Abhijeet.

Well, the day wasn't boring at all. I met Lara and Nikki in the lunch along with another guy, Eric Houston.

"Hello, my friends!" a guy in a red shirt and casual jeans walked into the canteen.

The four of them addressed him as 'Mark'.

"How are you Markey?" asked Eric as he hugged him.

"I'm all good," he replied.

"Forgot me?" said Sam with a pout.

"No ways," said mark and hugged him. "I gotta show you guys something, follow me,"

Mark went and so did Eric and Sam.

"So, Shreya," said Lara "You liking Forks?"

"Yeah, in fact, Forks likes me," I smiled.

"Well, tell me about Abhijeet," smirked Lara "Is he dating someone?"

"I think so," I said.

"Jessica?"

"Nay, she betrayed him,"

"That's too bad,"

"Aha…" I said. "But I think, he now likes a girl Tarika Gupta,"

"Oh!" exclaimed Lara "Maybe I'll find someone like him soon,"

"I'm sure you will, "I said while Nikki giggled.

"What?" asked Lara.

"Nothing," Nikki giggled again.

"What? Why are laughing?" Lara slammed her hand on the table.

"I said nothing," and Nikki laughed again.

"Oh come on, you're telling me or not?"

"Of course not," smiled Nikki.

Admist all this, I saw a few teens walking in. Face, all pale. Lips, as red as blood.

There was something in them which caught my attention.

I turned towards Nikki and Lara who were still fighting like cats, and asked "Who are they?"

"The Shettys." Said Nikki.

"The Shettys have five children, foster children of course," said Lara. "Yeah, 'cause Mrs Shetty looks like she's just 20. And the doc looks like he's 25."

"Yeah,' said Nikki. "And, all of them are around 18. Except for one, who's 19."

"Oh," I said.

"Okay, that girl with light brown hair, that's Ishita." Lara said while pointing towards a girl with similar features, wearing a black top with knee length gray kapri.

"And she's with Dushyant," said Nikki, "The muscular guy," she said referring to the guy who was holding Ishita's hand. He had dark brown hair. He was wearing a light gray trousers and white T shirt which showed off his muscles.

"They are like a thing," said Nikki.

"Yeah," said Lara "And, they are like.. legally together, I mean, I don't know even if its legal, but still…"

"Yeah but they live together, its weird," said Nikki.

The two of them, hand in hand, sat on the corner most tables.

No sooner had they made their way, another couple made its way towards the same seat.

"That's Purvi," said Lara, pointing towards a girl wearing high heels and a white top with a denim jacket. She wore also a black kapri and had pasted make up all over her face.

"And she's with Sachin, who looks like he's in pain." She said referring to the guy in a blue denim and black top. Lara was right. He looked as if in pain coz he wore no expression on his face. And his face was pale and dull.

"Totally," laughed Lara. "Maybe, Dr Shetty will adopt me for Daya,"

' _Never_ ,' I wanted to say.

And then, _**he**_ came…

Dashing as always,

Hot as usual,

Smart as if smartness is his best friend…

DAYA…

He sat with his, whom I suppose cousins, on the table. Food was kept near him, but he was just concentrating on me.

Wait! Did I say me? Of course, he was looking at me. I was also looking at him. Our eyes met and he looked back. I, too, dug into my apple.

"Is there something wrong with the Shettys?" I asked.

"Looks like," said Nikki.

"Then you should probably ask 'em," I suggested.

"Nay," said Lara. "they kinda keep to themselves."

"Oh, " I said.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I went home only to find a voice mail from Abhijeet.

' _Hi sweetheart. How are you? Hope you're fine. Hope you're first day at school was good. Sorry, I have some urgent work. I might come late. Make yourself some dinner or order some. Money is kept near the fridge. Sorry, and good night,'_

Great. And now I'm all alone. Thinking of this, I finished my homework and ordered some pizza.

Then, I took out my phone to look for any texts. I saw 3 mails from mom. I replied her saying that I was fine here.

I lay on my bed, thinking about him… Daya.

His golden brown eyes, shining like the sun and his dashing, killer smile. His pale face and his look on me.

I was frustrated. He had something unusual which was attracting me towards him. Something, which I didn't know, but wanted to.

What was it? I wondered.

But, I had already given up.

Was I in _love_ with him?

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Hiya folks! How was it?**

 **Boring right? I promise the next chapter will be exciting!**

 **FAQ- When will you update the next chapter?**

 **Ans- No idea. Seriously! Can't tell.**

 **Well thanks for your reviews, they encourage me to write more.**

 **Quote for the day-** **In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years -** **Abraham Lincoln**

 **So, till next update,**

 **Have fun**

 **Forgive more**

 **Fight less**

 **And yeah!**

 **Belated Happy Dusshera!**

 **This Dusshera, try to burn the Ravana inside you…**

 **So, signing off**

 **Yours**

 **Blair…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya pals! Hope I'm not that late.. Or am I?**

 **I don't think I am... I guess I'm early this time ...**

 **Well, the next chapter is here. Have fun! And I've figured out that I'll be able to upload shorter chapters but more frequently. Is that okay with you guys? Please answer me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See or no see**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After whatever happened yesterday at school, I was miles away from sleep. His thoughts were still running in my mind. I was barely able to sleep that night. Following, I was going to have a lazy day at school.

Partial truth...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

My mind was occupied with his thoughts until... Trigonometry class...

"Aha Ms Malhotra..." smiled my professor, Mr Jack Raymond. "I suppose this is your first class in Trig?"

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Well, then I got you here," he said pointing towards the second seat. "Right here with Mr Shetty,"

Shetty?! I looked at the second bench and saw that he was in the same boat as I am. The expression on his face was like he just wanted to run away right now.

But why? I dunno.

"Ahem ahem,"

I realized I was staring at Daya, so I quickly took my bag and sat next to him.

No sooner had I settled myself, the Shetty boy distanced himself from me.

I was shocked.

He covered his nose with his hands. I checked my shirt for any kind of smell, but it gave none. I looked at him and found him staring at me.

Although I wasn't a fan of perfumes, I had applied some French perfume mom had gifted me on my departure.

So, there was no chance of any bad odour.

Thank god the class began because I wasn't feeling comfortable with his stare.

"As we have done almost half of the book, I may consider Ms Malhotra that you copy down all the work done till yet and submit me by the next Wednesday." said Mr Raymond.

I nodded.

And then he explained what all Trig was. But, was I paying attention?

Definitely not.

I was trying my level best to concentrate, but all in vain.

He was staring at me continuously. I was checking myself for any kind of smell, but there was none.

I guess trig was the longest period of the day. Or it may seem so. I just wanted the bell to ring so that I could go home.

And then, he stood up.

I was about to wonder why, when the bell rang. I took a heavy breath. There was a tingling sensation in my stomach until I realized that he had gone...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I followed his footsteps and found him talking to the receptionist.

"Lemme check child," she said.

I entered the room, and stood near him. He again distanced himself.

"Just a minute dear," the receptionist said to me.

"I don't think there is, child," she said as she turned to Daya.

"C'mon, there must be something open?" he slammed his hand on the table. "Algebra, graphs, even numerics will do!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Trigonometry" she said as she closed her register.

"Fine!" he looked at me. "Just, have to endure it, " he said and waked away.

I, too, without saying anything, went away.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Mark Spencer's POV**

"Yeah Stephanie, I'm almost done! Just locking the door and I'm back home!" I said to my wife on phone.

I overworked today. I wanted to surprise Stephanie and my children, Jo, Harper and Mac by taking them on a vacation tomorrow. I asked my boss for a holiday, and he agreed on one condition, overtime for two days. I did it yesterday and now again.

Harold was supposed to stay with me today, but he got a call from his wife, Valentina and had to go.

I don't mind that. I can understand.

And then,

THUMP! THUMP!

THUMP! THUMP!

THUMP! THUMP!

Who on the earth is this? I was trying to calm myself down by saying this.

And then the noise stopped.

I took a sigh of relief.

But again,

THUMP! THUMP!

THUMP! THUMP!

THUMP! THUMP!

"Who is this?!" I asked, again, trying to calm myself down.

But then I heard a laughing sound.

'Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!'

"Goddammit!" I shouted again "Who is it!?"

And then, someone appeared.

He was young man. Around 20-22 years of age. He had a pale face and long black hair.

"What do you want?!" I asked again.

"I'm afraid it's you," he said with a smirk.

And then, he showed me his hands. Not hands, I realized, they were claws!

I quicked my pace as I ran down the staircase.

"There's no escaping," I heard him say, but I didn't care.

And then, a young couple appeared in front of me. The man had short, brown hair, unlike the first one. The woman was a little shorter than him, with pink and purple hair.

I turned back again and saw the first man. The three surrounded me and showed me their claws.

The first man got hold of my arms and shredded off my skin.

I knew my time had come.

Still I said "Pleseeeee... leave meeeeee!" I shouted but they never listened.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" was l could hear.

And then, all I remember, is immense pain. And then, darkness consumed me.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Shreya's POV...**

What was I supposed to do after all this? Return home with the thoughts of the Shetty boy?

What else...?

I finished my homework in few hours. But, it wasn't enough to stop me from thinking about him. I had a momentary idea that doing my homework would keep his thoughts aside, but I was wrong.

To my relaxation, mom called me up.

"Hi mom," I said, keeping my books in my bag.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said in her sweet voice "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said "How are you? And, Andrew?"

"Oh I'm all good," she said "And Andrew is like eating up my head asking questions like how are you in Forks, is everything okay, and blah, blah, blah,"

I chucked. "Well, tell him I'm all good," I smiled at Andrew's concern.

"Hey baby listen, we got a really good house for you in Jacksonville. If you don't wanna live with Abhi"

"No mom," I cut her off. "I have no problem with Abhi, and I wanna live here."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she apologized " Well tell me about your new school, we haven't talked about it since you went there,"

The thought of school forced me to think about Daya, all that I had wanted to forget. But now...

"So," said mom. "What are the kids like?"

 _Totally pale, and cold_. I wanted to say. They have to _**endure**_ me.

"Are there any cute guys?" she asked.

Of course, guys are there! But, cute, no. Mysterious, yes.

"Well, " I finally said. "They all were very welcoming,"

"Aha!" she said "Tell me all about it,"

"Umm... I've got homework to do," I lied.

"Okay," she seemed suspicious "So, we'll talk?"

"Like, tomorrow?" I said.

"Okay, bye sweety, " she said. "Love you,"

"Love you, too" I said and hung off.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Another sleepless night. Daya's thoughts all round my head. The attraction...

But now, I was determined. To ask, and if required, demand what his problem was. Why was he distancing me from himself?

Thinking this, I dozed off to sleep.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

But, he didn't show up.

Ishita, Dushyant, Purvi and Sachin did. But Daya didn't.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

And the next day, another no show.

"I was expecting Daya to come today, " Lara said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Can't have a probability? " she smirked.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Days changed into weeks. But, no vestige of him.

I stood there, where I had started...

Things were getting a little... strange.

I was worrying for him. I dunno why, but I felt an instant attraction towards him. Thinking about him sent electric sparks in my body.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Heya fellas!**

 **Do tell me how it was in the review section.**

 **Thank you for your reviews... they encouraged me a lot.**

 **And I've figured out that I'll be able to upload shorter chapters but more frequently. Is that okay with you guys? Please answer me.**

 **And, and, and, don't forget to review ;PP**

 **Quote for the day-** **Love is supreme and unconditional; like is nice but limited- Duke Ellington**

 **So till next update,**

 **Have fun**

 **Spread light**

 **And**

 **Tell everyone that you love them!**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours Blair. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey friends! How are y'all? I hope you all are fine... :)**

 **Well, I'm back with another chapter. Do review...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Talk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Of course, I'll be on time. What did you say? 10? Okay, I'll reach you office, " said Abhijeet as I reached the counter.

 _'Tarika again'_ I thought and smiled.

He didn't notice me so he continued "Yeah, sure sure. I'll be on time. Exactly at 10! Okay, bye. Take care... "

And finally, he put down the phone.

"Hi Shreya, Good morning, " he smiled.

"Morning big one," I yawned.

"Feeling sleepy?"

I nodded. _'Of course, all thanks to Daya_ ,' I wanted to add.

"It's okay, its weekend! You just have to go to school today and it's a holiday tomorrow! And Sunday too!"

"Yeah," I said and put my head down on the table.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Abhijeet. "You look, sad?"

"No, its not that..." I said.

"No! Tell me!" he demanded.

"Big one, its not that," I said.

"Please tell me," he said "okay, you not telling me? I won't give you _that_ ,"

"What?!" I suddenly looked up.

"I won't even tell," he lowered his sleeves.

"Come on big one," I pleaded. "Tell me,"

"First you tell me what's wrong with you,"

"Okay, umm..." I said "I have a mathematical problem which I'm unable to solve. And you know, how much I love mathematics! I can't bear stucking myself with a stupid mathematical problem," I lied.

"Oh, I see," smiled abhijeet.

"So," I said.

"So?"

"Will you do the honours of telling me what you will give me?"

"Oh that!" he turned around. "Tarika called up."

"What's the new thing in that?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah," he said. "Nothing, but she called me to tell that she has got your photos developed, of your friend, I believe?"

"Oh!" I smiled.

"Yeah, and," he said "I'll probably be late for dinner,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he said. "A guy in the Jammers Mill, in the Dreker's County was killed by some kind of an animal,"

"An animal?" I asked.

"Yeah, and anyways I figured out I'd lend a hand," he said. "You finish your homework and have dinner. I might come back at 1 or 2,"

"Oh. All the best, then," I said. "And be careful,"

"Sure," he smiled at me. "And I'll leave the photographs on the table. At around 11 in the morning, "

"Okay," I smiled.

"And yes. I gotta make someone meet you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I've got a friend of mine, Maxwell Styles." he said. "He has a step brother who happens to be of your age, named Harry Styles."

"Oh," I said. "How do you know each other?"

"A few years back, I was in Seattle for a case, Max was the police officer there. We were in touch even after I came back to Forks,"

"Okay," I said. "You want me to him Maxwell?"

"Umm... actually, not Max, I want you to meet Harry,"

I raised my eyebrows.

"No no no! " he said "Don't get me wrong. Umm... actually, he doesn't have much of his friends around all the time. They like, abandoned him last week for a reason which isn't known to me or to him or to anyone else, "

"Is you think that's the reason, I'll surely meet him," I smiled.

"Thanks Shreya, I knew you wouldn't disagree, " he said. "We'll probably meet him tomorrow as Max is in Florida for some kind of meeting. Harry went with him and they're coming back tomorrow, "

"Hmm," I nodded as I glanced at my wrist watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm late! See you later abhijeet! " I say as I give him a quick hug and sling my backpack on my shoulders, taking my keys from the counter.

He waves as I am off like a shot.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"I'm so sorry Mr Raymond," I say as I enter Trigonometry class, panting.

Trig class had to be shifted on the top floor today only?

"It's okay Ms Malhotra, " he says as I look towards the class for a seat.

The scene shocks me. Daya... he's here...

Oh my goodness! What should I do? Shout? Dance? Laugh? Hug him?

But keeping the situation in mind, I don't do anything of it.

He sweeps himself to the window side. And I take it as n indication that he wants me to sit with him.

Clutching my bag, I make my way towards his seat and settle down there.

Taking out my books, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Mr Raymond begins the class with "So, I hope you all have done your homework which I gave you last week,"

I take out my notebook and open it.

Suddenly, I hear a musical tone as "Hi, I'm Dayanand Shetty,"

The Shetty boy is introducing himself... hmm... seems interesting.

"Hi," I say, looking in his deep black eyes.

Wait, did I say black? Yeah, coz they are black! This is impossible. He had golden brown eyes lst time I saw him. And now, all black!? How on the earth!? Unless he's some kind of alien...

I was about to ask him about his black eyes, when Mr Raymond called out my name.

"Shreya!" he almost shouted.

"Ye-yes sir," I stood up, looking at the floor.

He smiled and handed me a paper "Congratulations Ms Malhotra, you've got full marks in the class test,"

I took the paper silently and sat down, taking a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations," Daya whispered.

"Thanks," Did I blush?

"Well, you seem to have developed a keen interest in Trigonometry, " he smiled.

"No, its not that," I said. "I had always loved it, since I was first introduced to it,"

"Oh, I see." he said. "I don't think I should ask you-"

"No, go on," I said.

"Umm..." he ran his hand through his hair "Why did you join the school in the middle of the semester, when you could've done it easily in October?"

"Umm... it's kinda complicated... "

"I'm sure I can keep up," he said, flashing his killer smile.

I scratched my head and said "My mom remarried and..."

As I didn't say anything after that so he continued with "So, you don't like the guy? or..."

"No, its not that," I said.

He looked at me with his deep eyes.

And, the bell rang.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"So, why didn't you move in with you mom and Andrew? " he asked me as we went out of the class.

"Umm... it's just, they wanted to go on the road, together. It was almost after 18 years that I saw her happy and... later on I discovered that I made her unhappy, like staying with me, she never smiled, although I knew she loved me... but still, I wanted her to live her life once again. And, I thought it as an opportunity for me to stay with my brother." I finished and found him listening very closely.

He suddenly stopped as I discovered we'd reached his locker.

Then he said "So, now _you're_ unhappy?"

"No," I said "It's not that," I wonder what made him ask that.

I guess he figured out that I was a little surprised at his sudden question because he apologized with "I'm sorry, I-I was just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read, "

He said looking deep into my eyes and I suddenly remembered about his black eyes that once used to be golden brown.

So, I asked him "Hey, did you get contacts? "

"No," he said. He was probably taken aback at my sudden, stupid question.

"You're eyes were golden brown last time I saw you... in the party," I said.

"Oh yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair "Umm... it's Vinay's... umm... experiment... " and he was off like a shot, leaving me with huge question mark on my face.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I reached home. I wasn't feeling like studying anymore so I decided to bunk a couple of classes saying that I wasn't feeling well.

Unsurprisingly, I received some calls from Eric and Sam, regarding my health.

I was lying on the bed for I don't know how long. Thinking about his eyes... Were they actually a result of Vinay's experiment?

 _I will request Abhijeet to take me to Vinay's. And I'll ask Vinay about his experiment._

I was determined.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Abhijeet

"Hi Abhi," I said.

"Hi Shreya," he said.

"So," I said "Any progress on the case? "

"Umm... nothing much," he said. "Oh by the way, did you see the pics?"

"Pics?"

"Yeah," he said. "Of the party?"

"Oh," I remembered " No, not yet. I completely forgot about it, "

"Oh, could you please see them now, actually, I've written a phone number behind the picture. I forgot to note it down, can you please dictate it to me ?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll just get 'em,"

So, I went down to the kitchen and saw a brown packet lying there.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I got it,"

I got hold of the packet and opened the seal. Oops! I opened it from the backside.

It's okay... After all, Abhi needs the numbers. They are at the back of the picture.

"So," I said. "Note it down,"

"Oh yes," he said "Speak,"

I said "08-11-1924," and then I turned the photograph, to see _him_.

Oh my goodness

And I was completely shocked to see the picture. I was unable to breathe. I felt sweat appear on my forehead as if I just saw a ghost.

"That's it?" I heard a faint sound. It was Abhi.

After I didn't reply for the next half a minute, he said "You there?"

I came out of the trance and said "Yeah... that's it,"

"Okay thanks," he said and hung up.

I didn't waste a second in dropping that photo on the counter and rushing to my room.

This is hell...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Heya fellas!**

 **Do tell me how it was in the review section.**

 **Thank you for your reviews... they encouraged me a lot.**

 **And, and, and, don't forget to review ;P**

 **Quote for the day- Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened ― Dr. Seuss**

 **So till next update,**

 **Have fun**

 **Spread light**

 **And**

 **Tell everyone that you love them!**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours Blair. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plans**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

I was still unable to register what I saw in that photograph.

Was it true? It couldn't be!

I took small steps towards the kitchen counter, and then took that photo in my hand and again examined it closely.

Sweat found its way through my forehead again as I saw it.

It was supposed to be picture of Daya. But, where was he?

He was nowhere to be seen...

There was a pen which belonged to him. But, the most scariest thing about this pen was that it was in the air, as if someone's holding it. But, where is that someone?

Not knowing what to do, I went straight into my room. This couldn't possible be true...

I just lay on my bed and fell asleep in no time...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"I'm home!" I heard Abhi say while closing the door.

"Hi," I say, dully. I'm certainly not in a mood to shout and welcome him.

"What's up with you?" he said, while removing his comforter and warming his hands against the fireplace.

"Oh nothing," I say, while switching on the light. Oh, look it's 3!

"Your spirits seem down," he said. "Christmas is up, you should be happy,"

"Oh wow!" I say sarcastically.

"Hey," he pats my shoulder as I open the microwave to warm food for him. "What's with you?"

"Now you don't expect me to run and dance like a maniac when someone enters your house at 3 in the morning," I say, showing him my watch.

"Hey I told you I was gonna be late!" he snapped.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said, turning me towards him. "I wanna make it up to you,"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I'm serious!" he laughs. "Once this case is up, I'll take you somewhere... "

I give him my big, question look.

"You have my word, okay?"

I nod. _I do have his word_

"Now go and have some sleep, you've got a school tomorrow," he said.

"Night," I say and call it a day.

"Night kiddo!"

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Nikki nearly shouts in my ear.

"Geez!" I say, "What?"

"You haven't heard about it?" she asks with a shock.

"About what?" I say, while taking out my books from my locker.

"About the Annual Prom!" she again shouts in my ear.

"Will you please not shout in my ear,"

"But you gotta see this!" she says and hands me a black and white pamphlet.

"What is it?" I laugh "1930s?"

"Soemthing like that," she says "The theme's reteo,"

"Wow," I say, without any excitement.

"Why, you not excited?"

"Dancing is really not my cup of tea," I shrugged "And I barely know anyone here. Except for your, Lara, Eric, Sam and D-" I stop "Dr Dolittle,"

"Who was this 'D' you're talking about?" she asks, obviously catching my mistake.

But maybe the god listened to me and the _heavenly_ bell rang.

"We're not over with this," she says and is off like a shot to her class.

"It's over for me!" I shout and hope she heard.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Lunch... I love lunch ...

But today...

I dread lunch...

Because lunch means Nikki, and Nikki means ... questions about _the_ 'D'.

"Hey Shreya!"

 _Speak of the devil..._

"H-hi," I say, my voice feeble.

"So, let's talk about that-"

"Hey!" came in Sam "You guys, come here! We're talking about a trip!" and jumped like a 5-year old.

 _Oh, but how much I love this 5-year old now... Thank you, Mr Watson._

"Looks like the odds are in your favour today," she said.

"May the odds be ever in my favour," I muttered.

"C'mon, we've been thinking about taking this trip since, like forever, "

"Really?" I say, taking a sudden interest. "Where is this trip to?"

"It's a resort, on a hillside... Sam says it's always sunny out there... It's a place called 'Fredona-ce-da',"

"Uh-huh," I say as we reach the table where we found Lara, Sam, Eric and some other guys whose name I don't remember.

"Ready for Fredona-ce-da?" Eric asked me.

"When is it?" I ask, keeping my bag on a nearby chair.

"We thinking about Sunday, how's that sound?" said Sam.

"Sounds great to me," I said as I sat down.

"Me too," said Lara.

"Same here," Nikki says and so do the others.

Halfway through the lunch, the boys are done with their food and went out.

"So," smirked Lara "Has anyone asked any of you?"

"No," said Nikki "But I as hoping Eric would ask me out."

"Eric, huh?" I smiled. "I'm sure he will."

"What about you?" Nikki asked Lara.

"Nah, no luck."

"Any options?" I winked.

"S... Sam..." she said, hiding her blush.

"Ah-huh," I said "Not bad choice,"

"Shut up," she said and smiled "What about you, Ms Malhotra? "

"I'm not going," I say.

"Wait, why-" asked Lara, but was interrupted.

"Hush," I heard and then felt something on my foot. I glanced below the table and saw Nikki's foot over mine. I looked up and signalled to ask her the matter.

"Look," she whispered "Daya is staring at ya,"

I look behind and see the Shetty boy. He, _indeed_ , is staring at me. I guess he found out that I saw him staring at me, because he began focusing on his apple.

The apple he never ate.

When the bell rang, signalling that the lunch was over, all the Shetty cousins took their trays, with food still intact and threw it in the dustbin.

Strange, I thought. But then, what is _not_ strange about the Shetty family.

I took my bag and went to my next class, Trigonometry... Wow... _Great_. Just great.

But, I don't know from where on the Earth, Eric came in and asked to sit next to me. Of course, I said yes. He would be suspicious of me if I turned him down and sat next to Daya.

But, so somehow, I managed to grab a seat near to Daya.

He was looking at me.

I was looking at him.

We both were looking at each other.

Eric was saying something.

I wasn't listening, until he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"What, did you say something?" ,I say, after being back into reality.

"Yes Ms Daydreamer... I am certainly saying something," he smiled.

He didn't say anything for the next minute, so I asked "So, what do you wanna say?"

"I was thinking if, ummm..." he scratched the back of his neck.

 _Boys_

"Would you like to, go..." he said "To the annual Prom..." he stopped, studying mey reaction and then said "With me...?"

"Oh," I said, looking at the floor, wanting it to just open up and swallow me. "I... am, I mean... not going to the prom... I have, something coming up," I say, hoping it would sound real.

"Oh," he said. "Okay,"

"But you should probably ask Nikki, I know she really wants to with you," I say.

"Um... okay.."

And then the class began...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Long time no see, huh? Well, I had been stuck up with some important work...so I couldn't update ...and I'm not sure when the next update will be...**

 **But till then...**

 **Have fun!**

 **Signing off ...**

 **yours Blair. ... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Accident**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Good evening, miss sleepyhead!" Abhi almost shouted in my ear.

"Damn!" I said, scratching my head "C'mon! Can't I get some afternoon sleep!?"

Yeah, afternoon sleep. After the Daya staring incident, I wasn't in a mood to do my homework, not like I had much. So, then I decided that I should get some sleep before banging my head on my homework.

"I wouldn't have woken you but Maxwell's here," he said, sitting on my chair.

"Maxwell?"

"You forgot about him? Maxwell? Styles? Harry? Brother? Friends? Left Harry?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember." to be frank, because of this whole Daya Shetty thing I'd totally forgotten about this.

"Yeah, so they just came back from Seattle. They'll be here any minute," said Abhi.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Abhi raised his eyebrow and said "Make yourself presentable and come in 5,"

I threw a pillow at him. "Sure, sire!"

So, as soon as he went, I freshened up a bit, got out of my school clothes, and wore a new orange shirt and black jeans. Putting on a pair of sneakers, I combed my hair and kept it down. And, there I was.

I looked, _fine_.

Then I went downstairs and saw Abhi chatting with a man who looked around 30. He had long blonde hair and was as tall as Everest. Next to him, sat a young boy, around 20. He had short blackish-brown hair and, looked nice.

So, I jumped down and almost saved myself from falling. This pretty much gathered their attention.

 _No need for clearing my throat, then._

I went up to them and as soon as I did, Abhi introduced me as his 'little sister' and all that stuff.

"Hi," I finally said to Maxwell. "Nice to see you, Maxwell,"

"Just Max," he said, in a British accent and smiled "And nice to see you too young lady,"

"Okay, Max," I smiled back "And thanks,"

"And, I am guessing you are Harry, right? " I said, turning to the young boy.

He gave me a small smile and said "Y. . . Yes,"

"Nice to meet you," I said, in hope of getting anymore words outta his mouth.

Max patted Harry's back, rather hard and said "I'm sorry. . . He's just a little shy." then turned to Harry and said "Learn something from this young gal, she's how much, 18? And look at ya! You're what? 22?"

"Dad!" he said, obviously embarrassed.

"What? I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

"Yes you did Maxy," Abhi said. "Now, c'mon, let's play some cards while the kids get to know each other,"

"Alright," Max mumbled as he got up "Like you say," and then went to the next room with Abhi.

"So, how are you?" I said, as I sat down next to him.

"I'm good, how are you?" he replied, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Hmm. . . I see you can be really interesting without Max around," I said, smiling at him "I'm good by the way,"

"Umm. . . yeah, sort of," he said, scratching his neck.

"So, do you work?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said "I work at a coffee shop in the morning on Mondays and Wednesdays and at a bike repairing shop on the rest of the days, Sundays are off though,"

"Hmm. . . interesting,"

"Aa. . . you know I like repairing and making bikes. I like to add new things to bikes. . . gears and all, and I wish to become a mechanical engineer, "

"Wow. . . " was all I could say "I suppose you will take me to a bike ride someday,"

"Sure " he smiled.

"You know I always liked bikes and all this stuff, but back there in Ari, mom used to take me everywhere since I didn't get my driver's permit, but I have it now. . . so you might even teach me how to ride bikes, would you?"

"Sure," he beamed "I'd love to!"

Harry was nice, I have to say. We exchanged phone numbers and even decided to meet next week where he could show me his bikes collection. Can't say about Max, though. But he seemed nice, as well.

So, they went after dinner and I had enough time to finish up my homework. And Abhi agreed to let me go on Sunday though he had some concerns, you know, big brother concerns. He said that I could go if I wasn't planning on getting drunk and stuff, which, fortunately, I wasn't, for a long way into the future.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"How about Riley's?"

"No!"

"Or. . . Target?"

"I said, no!"

"Maybe, The Dressmaker?"

"For the nth time, Nikki, I am not going shopping!" I nearly shouted into Nikki's ears. She was pursuing, or should I say, _trying_ to pursue me to go for shopping with her and Lara for our trip on Sunday.

"How 'bout Forever 21?" suggested Lara.

"How about nowhere?" I said sarcastically.

"C'mon!" said Sam. Oh and yeah, Sam and Eric are also planning to go with us. "Don't fuss about it,"

"You are guys," I said "I thought, at least you would support me!"

"We would," said Eric sitting on the table "But we got these awesome tickets to the Virtual World, but before playing games, these we gotta shop at Forever 21, and no questions Nikki, we really gotta shop there, it's a requirement."

"Yeah," said Sam, nodding "And a shopping of $5000. And we thought that if we went to store with a thousands of dollars, we'd end up buying crap, which we won't even wear. So, we thought that maybe you guys would go. We'd pay the bill though."

"C'mon Shreya! Let's help some poor souls!" pleaded Nikki.

"Okay," I said, lighting up Nikki and Lara's face "But, one condition,"

"What?" asked Lara.

"Eric, how many tickets do you have?" I asked.

"Three," he said "And we were thinking of inviting Mark cuz-"

"No Mark," I said "I want that third ticket," I said, folding my arms.

"Done!" Sam and Eric chimed in unison.

"Guess that's solved then," said Lara, happily.

"Remember your promise, Houston, and you too, Watson, " I snapped.

"Sure, Malhotra!"

 **I-I-I-I-I**

It rained heavily during lunch time today. So by the end of the day, most of the roads were blocked, though the rain stopped. So, we all had to wait before we could go home by driving.

Kids were allowed to stay in the school until the roads opened. But as I love rain, I stood out next to my car reading my copy of Jane Eyre.

It's drizzling lightly but it doesn't matter. The flowers growing on the roadside seem to be about this fact. Through the corner of my eye I can see Daya and his supposed cousins sitting on the sides of their convertible. I guess they bring three cars. Purvi and Sachin come in the convertible, Ishita and Dushyant in those sort of cars that you see in the advertisements and Daya in a stylish Porsh.

Those brown eyes. . . I'd kill for them. Today he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey beanie, and looked stylish as usual. I couldn't help but stare at him.

I should really learn to stop staring at him or one day, I'd be caught.

So, I started to read my copy of Jane Eyre to stop myself from staring at him.

 _Thank you, Charlotte Brönte._

And then I reached my favourite scene, the fire scene. My favourite in the entire book. I like to read this scene uninterrupted.

Suddenly, I felt some car screeching on the road, it was an irregular one. I also heard some mutter a few curses and someone shouting 'Move away!' But it was all very distant to me. There was only one thing I was focusing one, my book.

 _Jane. And Rochester_.

Until the shouts grew and the sound of a car honking grew louder, I turned, only to met by a red coloured pick up truck advancing towards me at a very fast rate, less than a foot closer to me.

My eyes opened wide. I didn't know what to do, I was scared. Frightened. I had seen these kind of scenes in movies and always thought about those people as stupid as if I were in their place, I would've simply moved away. Not stay glued like that.

Now I know, why they don't.

My heart was beating fast, my head was swirling, the stomach was twisting into knots, my legs and arms were trembling. I was hoping for some kind of angel to come from heaven after this and pick me up and take me to heaven.

Not knowing what to do, I just did what I had seen people seen doing in the movies. I closed my eyes (Cheesy, I know). And waited for the impact on my body. There was no escape.

This was it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But I didn't feel the impact at all. Instead, I felt, a cold, yet strong hand against my waist and forced my body to push me down. And I heard a loud 'BANG!'

I could hear people shouting my name and coming towards me. I could hear the sound of the engine stopping as the hand extended towards me head.

But my eyes were fixed on my saviour's deep, brown eyes. His expression was not the one I had usually seen, his face was full of fear—yes, a fear of losing me. None of us blinked even once during all this.

I looked at him for another moment. Then, he snapped his eyes and so did I. He glanced at me one more time, maybe to make sure that I was okay. And then, jumped on the hood of my car and ran into the forest. Yes, he left.

Just like that.

Without saying a word.

Then, I felt myself being pulled up Eric. And questions by other people

"Are you okay?"

"Shreya! Can you hear me?"

"I'm calling 9-1-1,"

"Are you alright?"

And I discovered that the truck's driver was Mark.

"I'm sorry Shreya." he said, he was bleeding "I tried to control it, but it was outta my hand,"

But my mind was somewhere else. Suddenly, I wondered how come he stopped such a big truck. And my eyes darted towards the lower part of the truck. And there I saw it.

A big dent.

It wasn't possible. He couldn't do it with his one hand, darn! he couldn't do it with both of his hands!

And, the biggest question. How come he reached near me so fast. I remember that he was across the dividing road and there was no way on Earth, on Hell or in Heaven that he could've reached me that fast!

I surely am imagining stuff these days. But, it as Daya. I am sure. How? Not my question to answer.

More and more people were surrounding me as the mintues passed. Then I glanced towards the Shettys. They were looking at the path where Daya went.

If I were them, I would've been happy, proud that my brother saved a life. But they were looking rather. . . angry?

Yes, I could literally see Ishita's blood reaching her head and Sachin and Dushyant's muscles tensing and Purvi calling someone hurriedly over the phone. Might be Daya. . . or Dr Shetty. I don't know.

All I knew was. . .

Daya saved my life. He did.

 **So my dearest people's!How was it?**

 **Hope it was worth the wait! And I'm so glad that you all are enjoying No Promises as well, because that story is so close to my heart!**

 **Well, read nd review... and another chapter of No Promises coming right up! By right up, I mean tomorrow...;)**

 **Oh!**

 **And I wanna ask ... is any one of you, a published author? If you are, please tell me the names of your books!**

 **So...goodbye!**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours.**

 **Blair :-)**


End file.
